Hyuuga dan Sarutobi
by Death Sniper
Summary: Bagaimanakah jadinya jika Naruto bukan berasal dari Klan Uzumaki, Bukan anak dari Uzumaki Khusina dan anak dari Yondaime Hokage saat ini, Minato Namikaze. Tapi berasal dari Klan…


**Hyuuga dan Sarutobi**

 **Disclaimer** : Bagaimanakah jadinya jika Naruto bukan berasal dari Klan Uzumaki, Bukan anak dari Uzumaki Khusina dan anak dari Yondaime Hokage saat ini, Minato Namikaze. Tapi berasal dari Klan…

 **Rate** : M

 **Pair** :….

 **Genre** : Adventure, romance and Humor.

 **Author Note** : Disini Clan Uchiha tidak terbantai semua tapi hanya sebagian yang terbantai. Dan satu lagi tampilan Naruto kayak Cao~Cao dari Fandom Sebelah Cuma dilengkapi jubah Shippuden sepinggang.

Akademi Konoha, akademi yang melahirkan ninja-ninja hebat dan tahun ini merupakan generasi emas bagi akademi konoha. Calon-calon kepala klan, dari klan Uzumaki ada anak dari Yondaime Hokage, Naruko Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha dari Klan Uciha, dari klan Hyuga ada Hinata Hyuga dari Souke dan tentu saja masih banyak yang lainnya.

Hari ini akademi tampak ramai karena akan dilaksanakan ujian kelulusan siswa Akademi Konohan yang nantinya akan menjadi genin. Terlihat hampir semua kepala klan datang untuk menyaksikan anak mereka, tidak terkecuali Yondaime Hokage.

" Selanjutnya Naruko Namikaze' teriak Iruka~Sensei.

Naruko Namikaze yang bersama sang ayah, Namikaze Minato terkejut. Menengok keayahnya meminta persetujuan darinya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala. Naruko berlari kearah Iruka~Sensei dan mengambil 10 Kunai dan 10 Shuriken secara bergantian. Mengambil ancang~ancang bersiap melempar kunai dan shuriken ke 3 papan sasaran.

"Stab"

"Stab"

"Stab"

8 Kunai dan 9 Shuriken menancap disasaran. Naruko tampak kecewa sekaligus puas. Kecewa karena lemparannya kurang sempurna dari saingannya, Uchiha Sasuke dan puas karena latihan yang dijalani dengan Tousannya tidak sia~sia.

"Ok Naruko tadi pencapaian yang bagus, selanjutnya kau harus menciptakan bunshin dan mengeluarkan salah satu jurus yang kau kuasai" kata Iruka menginterupsi Narukodar kesenangannya.

" Sensei bolehkah aku menggunakan bhunsin jenis lain?". Tanya Naruko.

"Boleh saja asalkan tetap Bhunsin". Balas Iruka.

Mendengar pernyataan dari sensei tersayangnya, tanpa basa basi Naruko langsung menyiapkan kuda~kuda dan menyilangkan kedua jari tangannya. Berkonsentrasi menyalurkan chakra ke kedua tangannya sesuai yang diajarkan oleh Tou~san dan Ka~sannya. Sementara itu Yondaime Hokage yang melihat anaknya berjuang agar lulus ujian gennin hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya memeragakan segel Kagebhunsin. Dirinya tahu bahwa Kagebhunsin merupakan jurus terlarang (Kin~Jutsu ) dengan Rank~B, jurus aneh ciptaan dari Nidaime Hokage~Sama, Tobirama Senju. Tetapi hanya itu yang bisa dia ajarkan tentang bhunsin, salahkan Naruko yang memiliki Chakra besar dari Ibunya, Habanero Berdarah yang tidak terkontrol dan ditambah lagi dengan Chakra Kyuubi yang dia segel kedalam tubuh anaknya itu, 13 tahun lalu.

"Poft"

"Poft"

"Poft"

"Poft"

Semua orang disana tercengang termasuk kepala klan. Apa yang mereka lihat saat ini merupakan kejadian yang langka. Naruko Namikaze, anak dari Yondaime Hokage, Jhinchuriki dari Kyuubi menciptakan puluhan Bhunsin, bukan itu saja,Bhunsin itu Bhunsin Khusus, KageBhunshin. Jenis Bunshin yang mampu dinakan sebagai Serangan atau Offensive dan Deffensive dan spesialnya apabial Bunshin ini menghilang, memori merka akan kembali ke pengguna aslinya. Jadi cocok digunakan dalam latihan.

"Sensei bagaimana?". Tanya Naruko.

Iruka yang tercengang hanya mengangguk~angguk saja. Sementara itu kepala klan langsung menoleh kebelakang kearah Yondaime Hokage, Kage mereka. Tatapan mata mereka kearah Hokage seolah olah mengatakan penjelasan. Dan tentu saja dibalas Hokage dengan garukan di kepala belakangnya. Padahal tidak gatal.

"Futon : Daitopa"

Naruko menyemburkan jurus elemen angin Rank~C sebagai penutup tesnya. Dan Iruka menyatakan Naruko lolos. Naruko berjalan kearah pengambilan Head Protector, melihat-lihat dan pilihannya jatuh ke Head protector war dengan tali warna biru. Dengan riangnya Naruko berlari kearah ayahnya sembari mengikat Head Protectornya tepat dilehernya.

"Selanjutnya Naruto" Panggil Iruka.

Intrupsi Iruka membuat semua orang melihat kearah anak yang memiliki nama hampir sama dengan anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Naruto tidak ada yang tahu dari mana asalnya dan klannya, yang mereka tahu Naruto adalah anak yang berasal dari kalangan sipil dan anaknya cukup pendiam, begitu menurut pendapat teman-teman akademinya dan menjadi bahan pembullyan karena setiap tugas maupun tes akademinya selalu menjadi paling bawah . Naruto berjalan kearah Iruka. Baju Jubah Sepinggangnya warna jingga agak buram berkibar ditiup angin, dengan dalaman baju warna hitam dan celana warna hitam serta sepatu ninja biru. Rambut Kuning pucatnya tampak layu.

Mengambil Kunai dan Shuriken yang diberikan Iruka kepadanya. Menyiapkan kuda-kuda khasnya. Naruto melempar Shuriken dan Kunai secara bergantian.

"Stab"

"Stab"

"Stab"

Kunai dan shuriken yang dilempar Naruto menancap semua di Shuriken dan Kunai di 3 papan sasaran, semua kunai dan Shuriken menancap di 3 papan. tetapi yang menancap di area sasaran hanya 5 kunai dan 5 Shuriken dibawah Inuzuka Kiba. Hal itu menimbulkan gelak tawa di hampir semua calon akademi.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

" hei kau !, kau tak pantas jadi Ninja, kau itu hanya warga sipil biasa," hina salah satu murid akademi.

Naruto yang mendengarkan hinaan itu hanya diam saja tidak menangapinya. Berbeda dengan kepala klan, mereka menyadari bahwa lemparan Shuriken dan Kunai Naruto merupakan lemparan yang paling sempurna yang mereka lihat setelah beberapa tahun tidak melihatnya. Lemparan kunai dan shuriken yang terakhir mereka lihat itu pada Uchiha Itachi, Kapten ANBU Black Ops. Lemparan dengan teknik menyerang semua anggota badan dan mengecoh mata lawan sehingga memudahkan menyerang lawan ketika lawan lengah karena lemparan kunai dan shuriken itu.

Tes Naruto berakhir setelah dia mengeluarkan jurus dengan afinitas angin Rank-C.

" Baiklah anak-anak besok saya akan umumkan siapa yang menjadi Rokie Of The years" Umumkan Iruka pada semua calon Gennin. Dengan ini tes Gennin berakhir.

 **Next Day**

Terdengar kicauan burung membangunkan seorang anak kecil dari kasurnya. Burung keparat. Dengan enggannya dia bangun dari surge mimpinya, dan ya seperti biasa tidak ada yang berbeda di paginya,Loop. Sementara itu dikediaman Hokage terlihat tampak 3 orang sedang sarapan, keluarga bahagia.

" Kaa~chan kenapa hari tidak sarapan dengan ramen?". Tanya Naruko.

"Tidak Naru~chan, makan ramen setiap hari itu tidak sehat"Nasihat mami Khusina.

Perkataan mami Khusina membuat Naruko terdiam, perkataan maminya memang lembut tetapi auranya sangat menyeramkan. Minato hanya member senyuman " Gomen Tousan tidak bisa membantu". Batin Minato miris.

Selesai sarapan dengan Tou~san dan Kaa~sannya, Naruko berangkat ke akademi.

Tampak Akademi sudah mulai ramai, obrolan khas calon Gennin mulai terdengar, terlihat di sebuah bangku ramai oleh perempuan, siapa lagi kalau bukan bangku sang bungsu Uchiha. Uciha Sasuke anak dari kepala Klan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha dan adik dari ANBU Taicho, Uchiha Itachi.

"Sasuke~kun habis ini kita kencan " salah satu perempuan bertanya kepada Sasuke.

" Hey jidat lebar !, seharusnya yang kencan dengan Sasuke~kun itu aku".

"Hei Ino~Pig, jangan harap ". Balas Sakura dengan meleletkan lidahnya.

Keributan itu terhenti ketika sensei mereka masuk dan mengintrupsikan untuk diam. " baik lah anak-nak hari aku mengumumkan kelulusan Gennin dan pengumuman Rokkie Of The Years dan satu lagi Team Gennin kalian" Ucap sang sensei.

" Ok Rokkie Of The Years tahun ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke". Ucap sang Sensei, Umino Iruka. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai kearah Naruko dan tentu saja Naruko naik Pitam. Kilatan-kilatan kecil muncul di matanya " awas kau Sasuke-Teme, kubunuh kau ayam kampong".

Semua penggemar Uchiha Sasuke atau fansgirlnya bersorak sorai merayakan kemenangan idolanya, idola mereka dari pertama kali masuk Gennin. " Ok diam semua saya akan bagikan team Gennin kalian".

" Team 11 ada Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka dan Chouji Akimichi". Umumkan Iruka pada semua Gennin. Dengusan muncul dari Yamanaka Ino karena tidak se~team dengan Uchiha Sasuke~kunnya dan harus se~team dengan dua pemalas.

" HAHAHAHA Rasakan itu Ino~Pig".Tawa Hina Sakura.

" Seperti biasa, Ino~Shika~Chou". Batin Naruto.

"Team 8 ada Inuzuka Kiba, Shino Aburame, dan Hyuga Hinata" Ucap iruka Kedua Kalinya.

"Team 7 ada Sasuke Uchiha , Naruko Namikaze dan Sakura Haruno " ucap Iruka~Sensei. Sakura teriak-teriak gaje karena se~team dengan pujaan hatinya dan Naruko mesu-mesuh dalam hatinya karena harus satu team dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Fansgirl Sasuke mendelik marah kearah Sakura dan Naruko karena mereka satu team dengan Uchiha Sasuke~kun mereka.

" dan untuk Naruto, kau akan menjadi pelengkap dari team yang lain". Tambah Iruka. Ucapan Iruka sensei tentu menimbulkan kontroversi dikalangan para Gennin terutama sang jenius Nara.

"Sensei kenapa Anak lemah itu harus masuk jadi pelengkap, apa karena dia sipil?' Tanya salah satu Gennin.

Pertanyaan dari Gennin itu menimbulkan gelak tawa dari Gennin lainnya, merupakan hal yang lumrah Naruto jadi bahan bullyan di akademinya. Mendengar hinaan dari salah satu Gennin lantas tidak membuat Naruto marah, dia tersenyum. Senyum palsu.

"Naruto menjadi Gennin pelengkap karena dia direkomendasikan oleh Yondaime Hokage, dan jika kalian ingin tahu detailnya kalian bisa bertanya kepada Hokage~Sama". Titah dari Iruka~Sensei.

 **AT STREET**

Setelah mendengar pengumuman pembagian Team Gennin, Naruto pulang, dan tentu saja setelah bel dan izin dari Iruka~Sensei. Naruto heran kenapa dia masuk jadi Gennin pelengkap, apakah Hokage~Sama tahu kemampuannya, tahu bahwa dia keturunan Klan besar,atau…atau..dia bingung. Bodo amat, toh dia sudah jadi Gennin, bagi dia tidak lulus Gennin tahun ini juga bukan masalah, toh jika dia tidak jadi Gennin dia tidak mendapatkan misi yang merepotkan dan tidak harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai rumahnya, Rumah peninggalan orang tuanya Hyuuga Hanami dan Sarutobi, tidak ada yang tahu identitas orangtuanya bahkan Hokage Sandaime dan Yondaime juga tidak tahu. Masuk kedalam rumahnya. Diapun baru tahu identitas kedua orangtuanya ketika dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan darah di kalung mutiara warna putih dengan bentuk segi enam miliknya, 6 tahun yang lalu. Mengetahu kebenaran tentang orang tuanya dia pun mencari rumah peninggal oran tuanya, walaupun agak tepi desa Konoha, meninggalkan panti asuhan yang telah membesarkannya, Cklek.

Naruto masuk kerumahnya, dan

"Trank"

"Trank"

"Trank"

"Trank"

Dengan sigap Naruto mengambil Kunai dari kantong senjata dan menangkis Kunai dan Shuriken yang entah datang darimana.

"Seperti biasa, kau lincah juga bocah". Sebuah suara menggema di ruangan itu,suara yang berat. Naruto yang mendengar suara itu tahu, tahu bahwa dia sudah sikap biasa, Naruto memasukkan kunai itu dalam kantong senjata di pinggang bagian belakang tubuhnya dan dengan santainya berjalan ke meja yang berada di ruangan itu. Duduk, membuka bingkisan Ramen yang disukainya, makanan kesukaan Yondaime Hokage sekeluarga.

"jadi apa yang kau inginkan Hosigaki~San?". Tanya langsung Naruto.

"Perjanjian Naruto~kun". Bisik Hosigaki Kisame.

 **AUTHOR NOTE ; Disini Klan Uchiha akan terbantai kok, tpi belum pasti kapan…**

 **REVIEW**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VV

V


End file.
